The Airport
by books4evah
Summary: The stewardess at the front desk seemingly forgot that people were waiting to board the plane, and the pilots getting off the plane stopped in their tracks to watch. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her", the crowd began to chant.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I wrote this because I realized there were some gaps in the epilogue to Ancient Runes. This is the engagement part. The wedding scene will also be popping up anytime now…

**The Airport**

Hurried whisperings woke Lily up. She had been peacefully sleeping, and dreaming about James, unabashedly. It had been two years since Lily, James, and all their friends had graduated from Hogwarts. James had become an auror, along with Sirius, and Lily started training to be a healer. Those were the hardest worked jobs in the wizarding world, leaving Lily and James little time to their selves. But somehow, they managed to keep up a steady relationship. Lily couldn't really see herself with anyone else. This time he proposed to her. Lily sighed, remembering the dream, and wishing the same could happen to her in reality.

Lily soon realized that it was late in the afternoon. She smiled. That was the latest she had ever slept in, in her life. But, she supposed she needed it. Groggily sitting up, and rubbing her eyes open, Lily saw that she was in James' bed. In his house. Lily spent a second wondering if she had some sleepwalking issues she had to deal with, when she remembered last night.

Lily grinned thinking back to the night before. It had been perfect! James had picked her up from her flat, at eight. They had both worn nice clothes. James had almost collapsed, seeing Lily in a black halter dress. Lily was surprised; she hadn't thought she looked that great. But James proved her wrong. Lily, on the other hand, loved how James' looked. She would never get tired of seeing James in a muggle tux. It was true, dark haired men looked _very_ hot in tuxes.

James handed her a single white lily. Lily knew it was a cliché, that she loved her flower namesake, but she thought lilies were prettier than roses. And, she didn't like those giant bouquets much, either. James knew her so well. He had escorted her, holding his hand out, like those gentlemen in the movies, down to the alleyway, where they were apparating from. Lily knew it was cheesy, the whole hand thing, but it was a muggle thing. Wizards weren't brought up with the same etiquette as muggles, and Lily was touched James had even bothered learning the muggle ways.

The restaurant had been just gorgeous. It was a five star Italian restaurant. James had told her, that ever since the skit in seventh year, he couldn't get Italian food off his mind. Lily agreed, except, she had liked Italian food since before she could remember. The restaurant was decorated to look like a simple vineyard. It had an outside terrace (where Lily and James were dining) that was hung in grape vines. James ordered their homemade wine, which was very delicious, really.

The two were having a good time, laughing together, and bringing up memories from their years at Hogwarts. The waiters spoke Italian, and the menu was in Italian. James was utterly confused, but Lily could read everything. Lily laughed remembering James' confused expression. Lily had explained to him, that as a child, she had been obsessed with Italian food, and so learned Italian. James spent the rest of a good half hour asking her to translate words for her.

Lily had spent the rest of the night at James' house.

Nothing went wrong that time, as Lily was glad to acknowledge. Sirius had burst in once, and saw James tying his shoe. Sirius thought James was proposing. And so, he yelled, "Give him back!"

Lily rolled her eyes, remembering this. She knew she probably shouldn't stay in James bed for too long, and so flung her legs off the side of the bed. She grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them along. She'd get her shoes later.

Lily decided to sneak up on James, and so quietly opened the door, left the room, and closed it behind her. She tiptoed down the hall, and down the stairs. Right as she was going to cross the door to the living room, she heard rushed whispers.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" asked an angry sounding female.

Lily stepped back in shock. She didn't recognize that voice. Was James cheating on her? Well… She'd have to find out.

"I was just… I couldn't do it, all right!" a distressed sounding James exclaimed.

"James you promised to me that you'd tell her by today. You didn't."

Lily's eyes widened. That definitely sounded as if James was cheating on her. Was he dumping her, too?

"No! It's just; I can't bring myself to do it. I mean, it's Lily… Knowing her, she'd probably be angry!"

"I'm going," the female said, and Lily heard the rustling of someone leaving by floo.

That was it. He was definitely cheating on her, and he was dumping her. Lily found her boots lying in a heap on the floor, and shoved them on her feet. She stormed into the doorway. James jumped at the sight of her.

"How much did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"Enough," Lily replied, gritting her teeth.

"Look, Lily, I meant to ask you sooner, but… I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry, Potter."

James looked taken aback at the comment. That certainly wasn't something he had expected. Too bad for him, Lily mused. He expected too much preferential treatment from people.

"I'm leaving," she said gruffly, and stormed out of the room, and house.

A few seconds after she slammed the front door closed, she heard it reopen, and James soothing voice crack while calling her name. Lily gasped, and ran around the corner. She sank down onto the damp sidewalk, burying her head in her hands. She needed to think.

The first thing Lily felt was extreme depression. She loved James. He was a wonderful person, and Lily couldn't believe he had cheated on her. Soon, she had switched to anger, she was angry at James for cheating on her, and mad at herself for only five minutes ago being so deeply in love with him. Next, Lily was confused. She needed somewhere to think, somewhere that wouldn't remind her of James. Lily was sure if she thought about James, her heart'd break even more. And that wouldn't do her any good. She'd eventually die from her heart breaking.

Lily was soon in deep thought. She couldn't go to her flat. James stuff was littered around the place. And she'd look anywhere there, and remember something he had done there. Lily felt her heart tear even more. She panicked. She had to do something _soon_. The next idea was her parents. Then she remembered they had died the year before, from chicken pox, and Petunia and the pig, Dursley, now inhabited their house. And they'd probably just laugh at her dilemma. She couldn't go to Hogsmeade, which brought up memories of the pair going to the Broomsticks together. To think about it, really, everywhere in England reminded her of James in some way. Most of Europe reminded her, really, after the trip that Lily, James, and their friends had embarked on. The only place that she could go to was the states. Her great-aunt Emmy lived in Washington D.C., and Emmy loved her only descendant (other than Petunia). Lily realized, that was perfect. She could become a muggle doctor, or something. D.C. was also a very calm city, compared to New York. Lily could think there.

So, it was settled. Lily was moving in with her great-aunt. Emmy'd probably appreciate the household charms Lily could produce, anyway. Lily wouldn't bother stopping at her flat. Not with the memories waiting for her there. She'd start completely afresh, without James, there. And she'd never date. James broke her heart once, and that wasn't happening again.

"Lily?" a voice from around the corner asked hurriedly, the footsteps growing closer.

Lily jumped up, and ran away. Lily knew that she could always apparate, but magic reminded Lily of James. James was the first magical person she had met, after Professor Flitwick, who had came to explain Hogwarts to her family. She had bumped into him crossing the barrier. She had also sat with her old friend, Severus, in a compartment with him.

Lily ran until she could run no more. She was sure James wasn't following her anymore. He had probably given up on her, Lily pouted. Lily walked the rest of the way to the center of London. There, she hailed a cab. A cab pulled up to her. Lily opened the cab door, and scooted in.

"I'd like to go to the airport," Lily told the driver, who nodded. "And step on it," Lily amended.

Lily sat back, and looked out the window. London looked lovely at nighttime. The way the lights reflected off the Thames River, and how the skylines brightened up with the millions of lights. The cab lurched, sending Lily back into her seat.

For the rest of the drive, she stared out the window. This was the last time she was going to be in London, she realized, sadly. London was her favorite place in the world. And she was leaving, thanks to James Potter. Lily knew it wasn't really his fault, but, she couldn't stand thinking about him. She wanted to be as far from him as possible.

As she savored up her last sight of the Parliament building, and big Ben, Lily thought she heard the familiar whizzing of a broomstick once or twice, but ignored it. It was nothing, she assured herself.

After a half hour's drive, the cab pulled up in front of the bustling airport. Even in the middle of October (the beginning really, as it was the seventh), it was still bustling, and filled to the seams.

Lily thanked the cab driver, and handed him a twenty-pound note.

The cab driver looked apprehensive. "But, miss, the fare is only…"

"Keep the change," Lily cut him off.

The driver grinned, and sped off, for more business.

Lily sighed, and headed to buy a ticket.

It wasn't long before she was waiting for the plane to arrive. She was reading a magazine she had found on a table. It was a sports magazine, and Lily was catching up on the sports she had missed out since Hogwarts. Although she was physically challenged when it came to sports, Lily's father had brought her up to be a sports fan.

A black mop in the corner of Lily's eye caught her attention. It looked exactly like James' hair. Wait… That was James' hair!

Lily pulled her magazine up, to cover her face. But, James had seen her.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, making his way over to her.

Lily realized that there was no way to hide form him, so threw the magazine down, and asked, in an annoyed tone, "What do you want, Potter?"

James winced at the use of his last name, but replied, "I want to talk to you."

"James! What is there to talk about? It's quite obvious what you did!"

"No, it isn't," James said softly.

Lily was outraged at this. He wouldn't even admit her cheated on her! She stood up, and yelled at him, "You cheated on me!"

At this point, if the others waiting for the planes weren't listening, they were. All eyes were fastened on the couple.

James eyes widened, "Lily, you don't understand!"

"Oh yes I do-"

A slight tug was felt on their pant legs. Lily spun, and saw a small girl, who looked about three or four.

"Hi, lady," the girl said to Lily. "I'm Mawy."

A mother could be heard in the background calling for her daughter to stop bothering 'that lovely couple'.

Lily couldn't help it. She loved little children. She had always wanted one. Maybe she'd adopt when she got to the states…

"Hello, Mary. I'm Lily. Did you know I have a friend named Mary?"

The girl giggled. "And who's he?" she asked, pointing at James.

"James," James said with a grin.

"Or Potter," Lily amended.

"Are you in wove?" Mary asked. Lily looked taken aback, while James smiled.

"No," Lily said simply.

"I tink he's in wove with you," Mary said with ease.

Lily looked sad at that. "No, Mary. He's in love with another girl."

Mary looked at James protesting, and said, "I don't tink that's twue."

"Mary, it is."

"He dwoesn't say so. And Mummy says to awways wisten to bwoth sides of a stwowy."

Lily groaned. "Fine, then. But, I bet he was lying."

James looked at her, and said, "So, may I talk?"

"Fine. But my opinions not changing."

"Look, I was talking to Marlene-"

"You're cheating on me with my best friend?" Lily exclaimed. By now the stewardess at the front desk was ignoring the fact that many people were waiting to board the plane (not as if the people waiting were paying attention to that either). The pilots coming off the plane were stopped in their tracks listening.

"NO! I was consulting her."

"On whether to move out? You know, I'm going to have to _talk_ to her later."

"Again, no. You want to know what she was advising me on?"

Lily nodded roughly. James sighed, and grabbed a box out of his pocket, and knelt down on the ground.

"Lily Evans, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Lily burst into sobs. James jumped up, and wrapped her in her arms. The room was completely silent. A pen could be heard dropping. People were leaning in, straining to hear.

"Lily… I'm sorry. I was going to propose last night, but I was too nervous. It's all my fault. I messed everything up. I guess if you never want to speak to me again, I deserve it. Though, I wish you wouldn't do that…"

Lily looked up. "James! Stop rambling! I was being a paranoid drama queen! I'd be the luckiest girl in the world if you decide to accept me as your bride."

"Lily, you weren't being a drama queen. Wait, what was that last part?"

Lily laughed. "Here," she said. She took the box out of his hand. Opening it, she slid the ring inside onto the index finger on her left hand. "Is that clear enough for you?"

James was speechless. Lily smiled at this reaction. The great and talkative James Potter was speechless. Because of her. She looked down at the ring. It had a platinum band, with a bright diamond, the size of a pencil's eraser perched on top. She couldn't believe that five minutes ago she had been so stupid as to think he cheated on her.

"Kiss her!" a ten year old yelled, standing up on his seat. The mother pulled him down, but was smiling anyways.

The crowd seemed to take a liking to this mantra. "_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…" _they began to chant.

James also seemed to like this idea. He grasped Lily by the waist, and swung her around, ending by pulling her close to her, and kissing her fully on the lips.

The crowd stopped their chanting, and began cheering wildly. For them, this was better than the movies!

Lily smiled into James mouth. It was a wonderful feeling, being with James. She couldn't hear the cheering, being in her own world with James. But, later on, she'd say that her ears were ringing for weeks afterwards.

"Twue wove. I twold you!" Mary chanted, hugging the couple, and then toddling off to find her mother.

AN: Pardon the cheesiness. Again, I did this because while writing the epilogue to Ancient Runes, I realized that the proposal and the wedding would make perfect oneshots. The wedding will be up soon.


End file.
